En medio de la guerra
by MariSeverus
Summary: McGonagall y Snape no pueden parar de discutir aunque se amen el uno al otro. Sin embargo, la guerra le dará una gran lección a Minerva. Un sueño que tuve.


Un one shot que le dedico a un buen amigo.

Espero que a ustedes les guste.

* * *

_**En medio de la guerra.  
**_

* * *

La discusión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin cansaba a cualquiera. Incluso a Albus Dumbledore que más paciencia no paciencia no podía tener. Y es que aquellos dos seres se la pasaban gritándose todo el tiempo. A cada momento. En las cenas, almuerzos, desayunos, en las tardes para tomar el té y relajarse en la sala de maestros. Ni eso respetaban. Siempre discutiendo quién demonios era mejor.

Para darse cuenta de que no era necesario. De que iban a arrepentirse de ser esas aquellas últimas palabras. ¿Para qué pasar toda su vida discutiendo con la persona equivocada, si podía discutir con los que lo merecían? Voldemort, mortífagos. Ellos, con los que discutir.

No entre amigos, no con tus aliados.

Cierta tarde de agosto, muy calurosa y muy larga, la mesa de profesores por fin parecía tranquila. Snape discutía con Albus Dumbledore, sobre la necedad de permitir que Trelawney se saliera con la suya y no quisiera sentarse a cenar con ellos, por ser un número impar.

Según él; Albus lo permitía todo.

Y Minerva solo tomaba un poco de té y escuchaba una lejana conversación entre Pomona e Irma Pince. Haber descubierto un nuevo volumen de herbología, parecía tan interesante...

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

— Yo sé que ustedes dos no se odian. — escuchó a un lado y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gilderoy. Se dirigía a ella, pero no la estaba mirando. Miraba a Snape, que de vez en cuando los miraba a ellos por un par de segundos. les sostenía la mirada. El hombre había sonreído y por fin había hecho contacto visual con ella, aunque ella no le había despegado la vista ni un segundo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sabes de qué hablo, Min. Sus miradas parecen llenas de odio pero no lo están. Conozco esa mirada y no es odio en absoluto.

Rodó la vista hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

— Si hablas de Severus, él y yo tenemos una relación amistosa nada más.

— ¿Amistosa? Si consideras que gritarse el uno al otro por quién usa el campo primero, es amistoso, no quiero saber entonces lo que es ser enemigos.

Se había mordido el labio de repente y se había echado a reír en medio de la mesa. El resto había guardado silencio mientras ella se reía. Recobró la compostura, un par de minutos después.

Tonterías.

Tan pronto acabó su té y las galletas en su plato, se puso en pie y comenzó su camino en dirección a su despacho. Por el camino conseguía tantos niños, que a veces debía detenerse un par de veces y o saludar, o castigarlos por su comportamiento.

— ¡Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall!

— Buenas noches Colin, descansa. Mañana será un día duro y será mejor que estés preparado.

Amaba recibir ese feedback de los niños, aunque a veces fuese estricta. Ella sabía que la amaban y el sentimiento era mudo. Todo por sus niños, por sus pequeños.

— Hasta que al fin aparece, profesora McGonagall.

Dejó de sonreírse a sí misma y parpadeó para ajustar su visión ante la poca luz en el pasillo. Frente a su puerta, estaba alguien.

— ¿Necesita algo, profesor Snape?

El hombre compuso una mueca irónica y ella esperó por su sarcasmo evidente, que debía de venir y al cual estaba tan acostumbrada como a ver el sol por la mañana.

— Por supuesto que necesito algo. Si no, ¿por qué estaría aquí parado en primer lugar?

— No lo sé, no me pida que desentrañe la mente de un Slytherin. Perdería mi tiempo y no por lo compleja que pueda ser sino por lo básica.

Touché. Minerva era la única que podía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y que no le importara en absoluto. Más bien, le gustaba que tuviera esa personalidad. Que le desafiara todos los días a superarse y tener una mejor respuesta la próxima vez.

— ¿Va a pasar o se va a quedar allí parado como mamotreto?

No contestó y se introdujo en aquel despacho, mientras ella caminaba en dirección a su escritorio y tomaba un viejo bolso. Snape apenas prestó atención a lo que hacía.

— Tengo prisa como ve y espero que sea breve puesto que no tengo su tiempo para perderlo.

Tiempo... ¿qué tiempo? Si lo que él menos tenía era tiempo. Pero por qué estaba divagando con eso, ¿es que acaso no se podía concentrar? ¿Ser astuto como siempre e ir al punto?

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, la mujer ya caminaba hacia la puerta y colocaba su mano en el pomo. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

— Sí, hay una cosa que quisiera decirle.

— Te escucho, Severus.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta acortar la distancia y colocó una mano sobre la pared, de modo que la mujer estaba bajo su brazo y su ligeramente más bajo cuerpo.

— Todavía creo que educas mal a tus estudiantes. Les das demasiada libertad y al pobre Longbottom o le enseñas a valerse por sí mismo o me temo que lo perderás. Y sé cuánto odias perder a tus amados estudiantes.

— Qué considerado, ¿viene a decirme eso solamente?

Sí, se quedaba sin razones para irrumpir en su despacho y despotricarle cualquier cosa.

— Sí. Y a discutir el castigo del señor Longbottom por fallar otra vez en su poción y que ésta explotara en medio de la clase. Pero tal vez si me da una razón para no ser tan duro con él...quizá lo haga.

Le gustaban los retos, sí. Y ese muchacho tonto al que educó en el pasado y que al verlo, apenas tratando de ser un profesor decente, le debía ya unos cuantos.

— Cállate... — susurró a un palmo de él y Snape sonrió como nunca. Como si le hubiesen dicho que Potter por fin estaba castigado por todos sus años de fechorías. Se había inclinado hasta que sus labios se tocaran. Solo un poco.

Así era él, suave de vez en cuando y luego desenfrenado hasta perder la cordura. Pero así comenzaba, un suave roce, algo que apenas podía sentir. Sus labios y su lengua que tentativamente le invitaba a continuar. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que todavía respetaba sus decisiones. Todavía llamaba a su puerta preguntándole si quería continuar. Si estaba segura.

Largó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él hacía lo mismo, pero alrededor de su cintura. Enamorarse o no de su mentora, que estuviera mal o no, eso no importaba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

Nada importaba realmente.

Su aroma a tantas pociones realizadas, casi no podía identificar nada concreto. Cayena, pimienta, sándalo, margaritas, cualquier estupidez que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

— Té verde chino, un clásico. — susurró dentro de sus labios y ella sonrió por un momento.

— Los elfos deberían limpiar un poco. Apenas y pude encontrar alguno que no estuviera lleno de polvo y telarañas. Tan viejo como yo es este castillo.

Y había dejado de hablar, solo para tragarse un gemido. *Literalmente*. Las manos de Snape subían y bajaban por su vientre, delicadamente. Tocaban su ombligo de vez en cuando.

— No lo creo así.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir?

— Somos Gryffindor y Slytherin, creo que es algo inevitable y debo confesar que... me gusta más así.

— ¿Saber que puedo estar enfadada contigo y llamarte: _Miserable murciélago grasiento_?

Severus había arqueado sus cejas ante ello y Minerva se había mordido el labio al separarse. Severus había apoyado uno de sus brazos sobre el otro y su quijada en su mano, como si analizara una obra de arte.

— Lo siento... pero a veces me sacas de mis casillas.

Y Severus volvió a sonreír de una forma que no había visto en años y estaba segura de que estaba apunto de reírse.

Como nunca había visto en años.

Regresó entonces a su posición inicial y la alzó del suelo con poco esfuerzo, retrocediendo hasta su escritorio. Chocó con él por accidente.

— Por Merlín, ten más cuidado. — replicó la bruja, mientras la posaba sobre el mesón. Se encogió de hombros por un momento, empujando su pequeño bolso de cuero.

— Los accidentes pasan Minerva, deberías saberlo.

Ella no contestó, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Su cabeza estaba hundida en su cuello y una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus muslos sobre su túnica. Se separó nuevamente y la miró por unos minutos mientras ella se reincorporaba y permanecía quieta en su lugar.

Tenía razón, ambos no tenían mucho tiempo.

Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro y acercó sus labios de nuevo hasta besarla de la forma más pausada que podía. Que la bruja se acoplara a su ritmo primero.

Una de sus manos se dedicó a quitar los alfileres de su peinado. Torpemente, no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo pero lo quería fuera. Quería ver su largo cabello negro caer y cubrirla.

Al poco tiempo de luchar con ello, tuvo éxito y sintió las cosquillas de su cabello cayendo. Minerva lo sabía, si algo de ella lo enloquecía además de su comportamiento, era su cabello. Se acomodó en el escritorio, tratando de ser posible, de apegarse más a él. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y afianzó aquel lento y tortuoso beso.

Y entonces Snape lo supo. Ya era el momento de aumentar la velocidad.

Hacer el amor con el jefe del Slytherin era como su té favorito. A veces dejaba de tomarlo por un día, un par de semanas, pero cuando retomaba ese clásico gusto, era la cosa más exquisita que jamás podría hacer. El solo esperar mucho, ya le hacía extrañarle con ansias.

Solo que él era un té con un poco de alcohol.

Y así sabían sus besos. A licor añejo.

Dejó de pensar al sentir sus dientes sobre una de sus orejas, la derecha para ser exactos. Susurraba algo, parecía como un gruñido suave. Lo podía sentir, la dureza ente sus pantalones. Cálida como una hoja de acero apunto de cortarla en miles de pedazos.

Trató de responder con la misma intensidad. Gimió un poco solo para ver su reacción y obtuvo lo que quería. Severus descendía a través de su cuello y sus labios, ¡ah! Esos delgados labios, explorado, succionando su piel, mordiéndola de vez en cuando.

Había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del escritorio, solo para que él pudiera divertirse. Y por su expresión, parecía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su toque experto. Sus largas manos lo podían sentir y ella también.

Trataba de deshacer los botones y Snape no podía precisar si lo que sentía en sus palmas eran los botones de la túnica u otra cosa.

Pero ya era muy tarde para preguntar, era obvio.

Al abrir un par de botones, se dio cuenta de que era más que obvio. Lencería blanca, tan angelical como su vestido. ¿Por qué no usaba algo más sexy para variar? Se sonrió de inmediato y ella arqueó una ceja en respuesta, dentro de todo el placer, su cerebro aún maquinaba. O al menos una parte.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, solo creía que eras Gryffindor hasta las bragas. Pero veo que no.

— Imbécil. Lo único rojo que tengo son esas calcetas que Albus insiste en tejer y regalarme. Y estoy segura de que tú aunque te niegues, también las estás usando ahora mismo.

No contestó y se inclinó nuevamente hasta tomar posesión de sus labios, en un beso que ella correspondió de inmediato. Agresivo, así se ponía luego de agarrar confianza, de saber que ella no se arrepentiría y lo dejaría allí plantado. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a su boca, se movía sin parar y su lengua también.

Mientras se inclinaba para besar su pecho bajo aquella lencería blanca con encajes que a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía usando. Quizá por eso se sentía vieja o al menos eso pensaba mientras perdía sus dedos en sus cabellos y trataba de quedarse quieta y no temblar tanto. Pero era inevitable, comenzaba a hacer calor y sus manos y su lengua tan frías.

— Severus no... no hagas eso.

Pero él seguía inclinado allí, con sus manos posadas sobre sus muslos y mirando fijamente entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quedarte allí... solo mirando. Es vergonzoso.

Se había levantado y acercado a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su aliento sobre sus mejillas. Hasta eso era placentero.

— ¿Qué tal así?

De un tirón sintió que sus bragas resbalaban entre sus piernas y que un largo dedo jugaba con la sensibilidad de su piel allí abajo.

Su dedo pulgar frotaba su sexo con suavidad.

Temblaba, suspiraba y trataba de no gemir tan fuerte. Le gustaba verlo, tener el control. Verla gemir y retorcerse con solo un par de movimientos de su dedo húmedo y pegajoso. Sí, bueno, para algunos podía ser incómodo y desagradable. Para él era como probar la consistencia de una poción.

Quizá era un pervertido. ¿Cuántas parejas que en verdad lo desearan, había tenido?

Pero en definitiva le gustaba verlo. Darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado como los de ella y la única cosa que les interesaba escuchar, eran sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos suaves de ella.

Hasta que todo terminara con su nombre entre sus labios.

Apenas podía recomponerse y en cuanto sintió que los labios de Snape regresaban hasta los suyos, pensó que la asfixiaría.

Pero no, él lo sabía. Necesitaba recomponerse y sus besos apenas eran un ligero roce, mientras ella trataba de deshacer los botones de su saco y sus pantalones.

— Te vi conversar y reír con ese tipo. Por un momento me preocupé pero luego pensé que no serías tan tonta como para...

— ¿Celoso? Pensé que no te simpatizaba.

— ¿Yo celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si usted no representa absolutamente nada para mí, profesora McGonagall?

Y su mirada se había tornado maliciosa y Snape supo por qué. En un corto instante. Ella tenía el control y fue entonces cuando un gemido de sorpresa y otro de placer, se encontraron. No estuvo consciente de qué diablos había dejado escapar de su boca.

Minerva había cerrado su mano sobre aquella dureza y se había movido rápidamente, ¡ah bueno ya era su turno de tomar el control por un momento! Se había quedado quieto solo mirándola. Su entrecejo ya se había relajado y había cerrado sus ojos en silencio, mientras ella se movía a veces rápido y otras tan lento que quería morir.

Pero se quedó quieta, sabía lo que seguía y él también. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos, para darse cuenta de que ella permanecía sentada allí. Esperando.

A su edad le era más fácil excitarlo a él que a sí misma.

Severus tomó ambas piernas y las abrió de tal modo que pudiera posicionarse entre ellas y entrar allí con un solo movimiento. Rápido y suave al mismo tiempo. Sintió que ambos brazos la rodeaban y se aferró a él como una enorme pinza. Movimientos rápidos de inmediato, desenfrenados.

Que él fuera un poco rudo con ella, no le importaba mucho. A veces creía que era porque así lo trataba el mundo y de vez en cuando no sabía si sentía placer o si parecía estresado tratando de complacerla. Su rostro era tan difícil de descifrar.

Pero gemía cerca de su oído para hacerle saber cómo se sentía. Para hacerle saber que no estaba mal, que continuara. Enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, mientras él se perdía en su interior, cerraba sus ojos y permanecía mudo. Casi como muerto.

Una concentración a la que ella tal vez no llegaría jamás. Y mucho menos si seguía lamiendo su seno de esa forma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos habían alcanzado el clímax al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Perdonarás a Neville? — alcanzó a susurrar en su cuello, mientras él acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

— Sí... creo que sí. Qué importa. — contestó luego de unos minutos.

— Bien. Si necesitas que discutamos otro castigo, mis puertas estarán abiertas como siempre.

_"Sé que él y tú no se odian, al contrario. Conozco esas miradas"._

Y eso parecían días ya, la guerra se avecinaba y su peor enemigo no estaba allí para discutir con ella. No estaba allí para sacarla de sus casillas y entonces, comenzar a gritar como loca. Ya casi no se emocionaba con nada, estaba segura de que él le daría sentido a su vida. Cuánto lo extrañaba para que le animara el día y dejara de pensar en la mortandad de la población y todo lo malo.

Mientras tomaba té en Grimmauld Place, un té viejo que ni siquiera podía precisar su sabor por la cobertura de polvo y por lo añejo, escuchó que la puerta se abría y tan suave que nadie hubiera podido oírlo.

Pero ella estaba atenta a los pasos que se acercaban. Un rostro se asomó bajo la poca luz de la cocina y de pronto su universo dio un vuelco.

Era él.

— Severus... tu mano.

Snape bajó la vista y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenía. Una fea herida que borbotaba sangre al pasar.

— Es solo una tontería, nada de qué preocuparse. — dijo mientras soltaba su túnica de viaje. La mujer no contestó, acomodándose en un viejo taburete y mirándolo atentamente.

Pero había algo en su mirar que no parecía correcto. Severus parecía avergonzado y él nunca se veía así.

— ¿Alguna noticia? — preguntó caminando hasta detenerse en la misma mesa que ella y sentarse frente a frente. Colocó su mano herida sobre la otra y apenas alzó la mirada para observarla.

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

— No, Severus. Nada. Albus no ha venido y estoy aquí, con Kreacher, esperando alguna noticia. Escuché que Potter ha estado soñando con un departamento en el ministerio, pero tanto Albus como tú, siguen manteniendo el hermetismo y he decidido que ya no le daré vuelta al asunto.

Su voz sonaba _herida_, dura...

— Todo el camino pensé que me dirías algo así. Que me reclamarías al respecto. Minerva, sé cuán importante es Potter para ti, pero él ya no es un niñito y bien puede romperse algunas reglas sin tu ayuda. Créeme, no morirá y eso es todo lo que debes saber.

Los músculos de su rostro se habían tensado de repente y Snape esperó.

— Si tú y el resto quieren jugar a los secretitos, yo no me meteré. Que el resto crea que no soy indispensable, que no soy fuerte...

— Yo no he dicho eso. Y menos Lupin o Black, ellos te idolatran. Aunque dudo que sean capaces de defenderse por sí mismos, si no les echas una mano. Aún recuerdo lo que te dije sobre Longbottom. Mira que meterse en una orda de adolescentes y sin saber combatir. Me perdonarás que te lo diga pero...

— ¡Sí, Severus.. lo sé. Debo enseñarles a luchar pero siquiera sé contra qué demonios están luchando. Si tú lo sabes... ¿por qué no vas y se lo enseñas tú?!

A eso no contestó, mientras ella volvía a tomar su taza de té y bebía de aquel líquido como si nada. Había decidido que mejor era prestar atención a su mano sangrante.

— No puedes pedirme más. Hago lo que Albus Dumbledore dice y si él dice que debo guardar el secreto, eso es lo que haré y punto.

_Brutal, rudo e imbécil._

— Está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente.

El silencio reinó rápidamente y ambos se vieron abstraídos en otras nimiedades. ¡Qué baldosas tan sucias! ¿Cómo Black podía vivir así?

— Ten. — escuchó un par de minutos luego y alzó la mirada para observar una taza de té humeante.

— Té verde chino. — alcanzó a decir mientras ella se ponía de pie.

— Sí y hay veces en las que lo odio profundamente.

Creyó tener idea de qué estaba hablando, mientras ella caminaba hasta desaparecerse a través de unas viejas escaleras. Podía oír el rechinido mientras subía.

Sí, a veces discutían.

A veces lo odiaba.

— ¿Por qué no me dices qué tanto secretean tú y Albus?

— cosa que no puedes saber, Minerva. No puedo hacer más. Una vez Albus me dijo que no depositara mis secretos en una misma canasta.

— ¿Entonces no confías en mí?

— _No._

Comenzaba a desconfiar y no era el momento para ello, pero Severus escondía tantos secretos que le era imposible concentrarse en uno solo. Que la relación comenzara a decaer, no era una gran sorpresa ni tampoco era solamente su culpa. También era culpa de aquel hosco hombre, puesto que su necesidad de encerrarse en sus "cavernas" privadas y no dejarse ayudar, era lo que más odiaba. Y comenzaban a resurgir aquellos viejos sentimientos de encontrarle cosas que odiara.

Porque quizá lo odió alguna vez. ¿Y quién no?

Y luego otro par de meses más y todo se había ido al caño. Sirius había muerto y ella se había enterado mucho después, Severus seguía sin hablar y luego... luego... el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Él había sido el culpable. ¿Por qué? Lo odiaba con toda su alma y cada vez que miraba el té verde, sentía deseos de vomitar.

Todo significaba una gran mentira y ella había caído redonda en ella.

Solo recordaba su última discusión.

— Severus, despacha a los Carrows. Ellos solo siguen las órdenes de Quien tú Sabes. Los niños no estarán seguros con personas como ellos, aunque no sé por qué te pido algo como esto. Siquiera Albus estuvo seguro contigo.

Y su mirada había sido menos que cálida. Era aquella mirada que solo veía en los mortífagos. Aquella expresión de odio profundo.

Su varita había salido tan rápidamente que apenas le había dado tiempo de sacar la suya propia. Una acalorada pelea que tenía tiempo sin sostener. Solo verbalmente.

Apenas y había podido usar una armadura como escudo y Snape también había hecho igual. Cobarde, ¡lo suponía! Por qué se había enamorado de un hombre como ese...

_" ¡Cobarde!"_ eso había gritado luego de unos segundos de darse cuenta de que había sido una tonta. Y le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

Eso le había salido del alma.

Maldito cobarde.

Pero las cosas de pronto cambiaron y la guerra que se avecinaba, trajo una verdad que había sido una venda en sus ojos.

Su amor por Lily. ¿Jamás se había dado cuenta? Mientras Harry relataba la historia a Voldemort, su mente pensaba rápidamente. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? ¿Se había interpuesto entre su estudiante y su amor juvenil? ¿Era por ello que Snape le había traicionado? ¿Porque ella no era Lily?

Su mente era todo un desastre y ya no sabía si echarse a llorar o si alegrarse de que al final sabía toda la verdad tras su nombre.

Llorar fue lo primero que hizo y ya era evidente para todos, lo que sentía por Slytherin. Más que una simple guerra entre casas, no lo podía evitar.

— ¡Profesora Mcgonagall! ¡Profesora! ¡Encontraron el cuerpo del profesor Snape, en la casa de los gritos. Apenas respira!

Y miraba a través de la destrozada torre de astronomía. Sin darse cuenta se había llevado una mano hasta su pecho.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o morirse con aquella noticia.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Asintió dándose la vuelta y caminando lo más aprisa que podía tras Hermione Granger. La jovencita había empujado la puerta de la enfermería y le había permitido el paso, mientras ambas corrían hasta la última camilla de aquel hospital.

Poppy y un par de personas lo rodeaban. Se apartaron al verla llegar y lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta sentarse en una vieja silla y tomar su mano en la cama, besarla tantas veces como podía.

Aquella horrenda herida en su cuello, pobremente vendada.

— Severus... lo siento. Por favor... tienes que escucharme... lo siento.

Y por fin podía llorar aquellas lágrimas que no pudo tras la muerte de Dumbledore. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué más quería la guerra quitarle? Ya estaba cansada de perder a las personas que amaba.

La habían dejado sola, de inmediato, mientras temblaba ansiosa, susurrándole palabras de consuelo que no sabía si podía escuchar.

— Perdóname, soy una tonta... por favor no mueras... inténtalo. Hazlo por... hazlo por odiarme luego, por gritarme en los pasillos, pero inténtalo por favor.

Días sin comer, días sin dormir, solo esperando por verle regresar.

— Minerva, tienes que dormir un poco. Desfallecerás si no lo haces o al menos come algo. Severus no querría que...

Odiaba escuchar los _"Severus no querría que..."_ ella había sido mala con Severus y aquellas palabras eran el detonante para que comenzara a llorar otra vez. Trataba de parar, pero era estúpido el intentarlo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO TENGO HAMBRE NI QUIERO DORMIR! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Llevaba días gritando eso, días besando su mano y esperando. A veces se dormía sin darse cuenta y entonces regresaba a la realidad de un sueño donde él estaba de vuelta y todo era tal cuál lo recordaba. Pero no era así.

Días enteros sin comer, sin dormir. Estaba loca, acababan con su sanidad y unas enormes ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos ya viejos, se podían vislumbrar a lo lejos.

— Por favor Severus, escúchame.

Y se había quedado dormida al final. No podía ver siquiera de tanto llorar y de no comer ni dormir. Se había mareado un par de veces pero tomar pociones siempre solucionaba en algo.

No se movería, pagaría su culpa hasta redimirse.

Y mientras dormía, sintió una extraña caricia en su cabeza. Algo tembloroso que ella trataba de alejar con su mano. No importaba qué era, mientras no se tratara de él.

Pero insistía y eso le hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para caer en cuenta de lo que estaba allí afuera.

Y se había sobresaltado de pronto. Era él y su temblorosa mano seguía tratando de alcanzarla. La tomó de inmediato, sosteniéndola con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Que supiera que ella estaba allí.

Sonreía sin razón aparente. O al menos que ella supiera.

— Minerva... —había susurrado, apenas podía hablar. Tenía el cuello destrozado, se atragantaba para hacerlo. — sigues... aquí...

Se había inclinado para besarlo tantas veces como le eran posible sin asfixiarlo.

Derramaban lágrimas que se mezclaban con su herida y mojaban su rostro. Parpadeaba al sentir las lágrimas caer sobre su semblante.

— Lo siento, Severus... ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento!

Sintió su mano acariciar una de sus mejillas y rápidamente llevó la suya hasta aquel lugar y la sostuvo allí. Contenta.

— Esto no... es como yo lo recuerdo... tú no tenías...la culpa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí y no discutas conmigo! ¿De acuerdo? Prometo no volver a discutir jamás.

Y había sonreído, cerrando los ojos. Ella se sobresaltó de inmediato.

— Severus... ¿Severus?

— Solo estoy... cansado... ha sido un tiempo largo...

— Sí.

— Y por favor... ten un poco de compostura... tú no eres así, Minerva.

Pero no podía volver a su antiguo yo. Casi lo perdía por idiota. ¿Y qué si Albus no quiso decirle nada nunca? ¿Y qué si Snape tenía secretos? Todos tenían secretos.

— Te lo diré...todo...luego.

— Ya no importa. Solo quiero que descanses y sanes.

Intuía que ya todos sabían su historia, así que tenía que contársela.

A todos.

— Minerva ya te dije que deberías... ¡Oh... profesor Snape, está despierto!

Había visto la expresión de felicidad de su colega que no dejaba de llorar y había sonreído de forma maternal.

— ¡Me alegro que esté de vuelta! Minerva ha estado sentada allí por días, siquiera se ha levantado para dormir o comer un poco. Ya empezaba a pensar que teníamos que sacarla a la fuerza. ¡Pero qué bueno que ya puede descansar y que usted está vivo por supuesto!

— ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta saber que está bien!

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo, lo llevarán a San Mungo en poco tiempo y no creo que los medimagos te permitan pasar hambre y sueño en ese hospital, antes de internarte.

Había regresado la vista hacia el hombre moribundo. Sonreía apenas de forma visible y ella ya no se cuestionaba sobre lo gracioso, sobre si discutir si se burlaba de algo.

— Ve a descansar... Minerva.

No podía discutir, ya no más. Se había inclinado hasta que sus labios se tocaran y la enfermera había corrido las cortinas a su alrededor para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

— Iré a verte tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo.

— Pero primero... asegúrate de dormir un... poco. No te ves nada bien... así no quiero verte.

— Tonto.. — susurró mientras besaba su palma. Los medimagos pronto estaban allí y la camilla comenzaba a levitarse. Pensaba irse pero su mano no le había soltado aún. — ¿Severus?

— Te amo... Minerva. Y creo que nunca.. lo dije apropiadamente.

Sí, la guerra sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de algunos.

En ella lo peor, en él... ¿lo mejor?

Y había caminado hasta detenerse junto a la camilla flotante y sonreírle. Inclinarse para besarlo una vez más.

Y qué diablos importaba que el resto se diera cuenta.

— Yo también te amo, Severus... recupérate pronto, voy a esperarte. Lo prometo.

Y Gryffindor rara vez rompía sus promesas.

Lo miró partir y una sonrisa amplia se posó sobre sus labios. La guerra se había llevado a muchos, pero no se lo llevaría a él sin pelear. Que se llevara su mal humor, sus eternas discusiones.

Pero no al hombre que amaba.

Y otro mes más había pasado, ya estaba odiando el hecho de esperar. Siempre que esperaba, le traían malas noticias.

Había ido a verlo un par de veces, quizá unas cinco. Lo había prometido y casi siempre lo encontraba sentado en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados.

_"¿Cómo te sientes, Severus? ¿Mejor?"_ — susurró sentándose en la camilla, aunque él no había abierto sus ojos siquiera.

_"Creo que sí..."_

Lo esperaba pacientemente aunque comenzaba a desesperar.

Y mientras estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape, ordenando un par de papeles que ni siquiera había mirado, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensaba que se trataba de él, pero no... ¿tan pronto tal vez?

Poppy estaba de pie frente a ella.

— Imaginé que te encontraría aquí. Quería constatar que estuvieras bien, Minerva. Mañana vendrán a ayudarnos con las reparaciones en el castillo. El ministerio enviará a un par de obreros a repararlo. La enfermería necesita un poco de cariño, pero a lo que venía... ¿te sientes mejor? Después de tantos días sin comer y sin dormir, ¡te advertí que te enfermarías!

Eso era lo de menos.

— Me siento perfectamente bien. Es más, nunca he estado mejor.

Promfey había sonreído de pronto y Minerva había arqueado las cejas en respuesta. ¿Es que acaso había dicho algo gracioso? Le traía recuerdos.

— Severus dejará el hospital hoy. Aunque imagino que ya lo sabías.

No, para nada.

Y Poppy había asentido en silencio, caminando en dirección a la puerta del despacho. Al abrir la puerta y caminar en dirección al pasillo, se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

No se lo esperaba.

— ¿Y ya sube y baja escaleras? ¡No puedo con ustedes dos! Se matarán el uno al otro.

Solo obtuvo una sonrisa suave como respuesta y alguien que se había detenido en la puerta, mientras escuchaba a la mujer dentro, tararear una antigua canción.

Su madre se la había enseñado para los momentos de guerra. Para aquellos momentos de desesperanza.

La puerta se abría lentamente. Como siempre jamás se daría cuenta, sabía lo que hacía y cómo hacerlo.

De pronto había sentido que la abrazaban mientras estaba de espaldas.

— Has vuelto... más temprano de lo usual.

— Dijiste que ya no discutiríamos.

— Lo sé... es solo que algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Y tan pronto como había dicho aquello, se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Le había rodeado con sus brazos y había encontrado aquellos labios que tanto amaba besar.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el beso se tornara apasionado y para que su cuerpo sintiera el chispazo de excitación.

A su edad no le resultaba tan fácil, pero imaginaba que de tanto esperar y preocuparse por su estado de salud, ya siquiera eso importaba.

— No creo que los doctores aprueben esto... — dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y separándose lentamente.

Pues no. El doctor había dicho que el sexo entrataba en las _"actividades extenuantes"_, pero podía discutir un poco con ella.

_Solo por eso..._


End file.
